


Last Night in the Bubble

by Milionking



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Did I mention they're drunk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Antoine wakes up the next morning, the sun piercing into his eyes as though it was a railroad spike.Jordie stirs looking at his naked torso, “Did we?”Antoine begins to feel his sore ass, still a little swollen from the thrusting, “Yeah I think so.”
Relationships: Jordie Benn/Antoine Roussel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Last Night in the Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly dubious consent based on the fact that both characters are drunk when consenting to sex. There is no rape here as evidenced by the morning after.

One last night in the NHL bubble before heading back home to their families. Jordie was looking forward to going home and seeing his little baby girl and fiancee and Antoine was ready to be reunited with his wife and son.

The loss in game 7 against Vegas still stung and the team spent its last night at the hotel bar drowning their sorrows. Lehner had been a brick wall in front of the Knights’ net.

Antoine decides after a number of drinks decides to head back to his room when Jordie stands, “I’m heading up with you.”

The ride up the elevator is quiet behind the masks, Jordie runs his eyes up and down Antoine stopping on the forward’s pert ass.  _ Wonder what it feels like. _

The elevator stops on their floor, Antoine exits first. He heads down the hall and waves his keycard against the lock and enters his room. The door doesn’t close, Jordie is standing in the frame blocking most of the light filtering in the room from the hallway.

Antoine looks up, but cannot see Jordie’s smile behind the mask, “What is up Benny?”

“My dick,” Jordie answers.

“Get your ass in here,” Antoine isn’t thinking with the brain in his head. Maybe having the sting of the loss replaced with the sting of Jordie’s cock wouldn’t be so bad.

Antoine removes his clothes, Jordie enters Antoine’s personal space already naked. The pungent smell of alcohol is exchanged in their breath. How many drinks had it been, Antoine lost count at 7 shots and he’s sure he floated back to his room. Jordie is just drunk enough to get it up. He pulls a condom out of his jeans.

“What do we use for lube, Rous?”

Antoine rummages through his bag and finds a bottle of hand lotion he took from the bathroom of some hotel they stayed at during the season. “Here,” Antroine tosses the bottle to Jordie.

“You ever done this before, Rous?”

“Wife fucks me all the time,” Antoine flashes a confident smile back to Jordie.

Jordie adds a few dabs of lotion and slicks up Antoine’s hole, it’s already loose. “Something’s been here Roussy,” Jordie comments.

Antoine smiles, “My wife watched me fuck myself with a dildo before the game.”

“Is this cool?” Jordie seeks last minute permission.

“Just stick it in,” Antoine mumbles through the pillow.

“Okay,” Jordie sing-songs adding some lotion to his sheathed dick. He lines up to Antoine’s hole and slides in, “Oh fuck.”

It takes all of Jordie’s energy not to come instantly at the heat and tight space for his engorged dick. He lays down over Antoine’s back bottoming out in Antoine.

“Mmmm, just stay like that for a minute Benny. Let me feel you stretch me out,” Antoine hums. 

“So big in me, so full, Benny,” Antoine purrs his arousal. A real pulsing cock in him is more fulfilling than a dildo.

“Ready,” Jordie inquires like he needs approval.

“Fuck me,” Antoine whines.

Jordie thrusts, slow at first. Antoine bucks against them, forcing Jordie deeper. Antoine grabs his own dick and starts jacking on it. The feeling is so intense, he orgasms before he was ready to spill his load.

“Shit Rous that was hot, you okay for me to keep going,” Jordie’s voice is soft and caring.

“Fuck me like you mean it,” Antoine encourages.

Jordie hastens his pace, sending him closer and closer to the edge. He unloads inside Antoine the condom containing the load.

“Gently,” Antoine coaches, not ready to release Jordie from his heat.

Jordie slowly slips out as his cock softens. They both get up, Antoine to get a cloth to wipe up his seed off the comforter and Jordie disposes of the condom. By the time Antoine is ready to lay down on the bed, Jordie is passed out snoring and still naked.

**

Antoine wakes up the next morning, the sun piercing into his eyes as though it was a railroad spike.

Jordie stirs looking at his naked torso, “Did we?”

Antoine begins to feel his sore ass, still a little swollen from the thrusting, “Yeah I think so.”

“Fuck,” Jordie curses and wipes his face with his hands, the smell of Antoine’s musk still on them.

“That’s what we did last night. You can’t deny that it happened, Jords. Because guess what? It did,” Antoine chides, “and I liked it.”

“Fuck Rous. I’m straight, I’m getting married, and I… shit I’m fucked,” Jordie groans.

“Make a deal for you Benny, we stay on the ‘Nucks. We make a deal with our partner’s to have a road hubbies deal,” Antoine offers.

Jordie lifts his head, “That’s a thing?”

“As much of a thing as your brother fucking Segs,” Antoine laughs.

“Never use my brother’s sex life as an adjective for any other thing in the universe,” Jordie groans.

“Ok, consider my offer though?” Antoine’s voice is whiny and needy.

“I’ll think about it,” Jordie concedes.

“Good, cause it was hot. You can have the shower first,” Antoine offers.


End file.
